


Wrong

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came back wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

And the funny thing? Nobody realized I did. (Except for ol’ grandsire, of course, who thinks that me coming back, _at all_ , is wrong in itself.)

But I know better. I’m not the same man… vampire… who burned up in the sodding Hellmouth. Because, that Spike? He’d have run off to Goldilocks the very second he got all solid again, even though she didn’t mean it when she said those three little words.

Moth to a flame; vampire to a slayer.

But I didn’t go. I may be love’s bitch, but I’m not a bleeding masochist.


End file.
